Battle of Tavros V
The Battle of Tavros V was a massive engagement over the gas giant Tavros V, and the last Triphosian attack in the Snewo Commonwealth and Vanifal Order. Order of Battle TRIFECTA * 5 Granolian Glaciers (4 survivors) * The Twilight (survived) * 300 Granolian Battlestars (5 survivors) * 850 Granolian Leviathans (0 survivors) * 1,800 Granolian Monitors (0 survivors) * 5,453 Granolian Dreadnoughts (3 survivors) * 12,300 Granolian Battleships (0 survivors) * 48,000 Granolian Destroyers (14 survivors) * 86,753 Granolian Frigates (4,500 survivors) * 58 million Granolian Fighters (52 million survivors) * 89 Snewo Dreadnoughts (1 survivor) * 15 Snewo Destroyers (0 survivors) * 585 Snewo Fighters (150 survivors) * 16 Jaedrian Monitors (5 survivors) * 56 Jaedrian Destroyers (14 survivors) * 9,860 Jaedrian Fighters (92 survivors) * 8,600 Alternian Destroyers (0 survivors) * 3.5 million Alternian Fighters (0 survivors) * 5,600 Gem Battleships (0 survivors) * 14 Andromedan Battleships (13 survivors) * 2 Zan Destroyers (2 survivors) * 78 Polluxian Destroyers (1 survivor) * 19 Kartaxian Destroyers (0 survivors) * 42 Vega Dreadnoughts (38 survivors) * 7 Valtan Destroyers (0 survivors) * 940 Galactican Destroyers (2 survivors) * 8,450 Fortaire Ships (8,321 survivors) * 4 Majoran Battleships (3 survivors) * 62 AT-16 Battleships (12 survivors) * 19 Xephex Battleships (0 survivors) * 563 Terran Battleships (120 survivors) * 4,560 Terran Destroyers (0 survivors) * 14 million Terran Fighters (0 survivors) * The Tethis (survived) * The Wrinklefucker (survived) * The Mindfang (heavily damaged) * The Canis (survived) COMA ALLIANCE * 18 Triphosian Glaciers (0 survivors) * 860 Triphosian Battlestars (1 survivor) * 984 Triphosian Leviathans (0 survivors) * 4,500 Triphosian Monitors (3 survivors) * 8,600 Triphosian Dreadnoughts (0 survivors) * 16,000 Triphosian Battleships (0 survivors) * 98,000 Triphosian Destroyers (0 survivors) * Carbon- Survived * Platinum- Survived * Silver- Survived * 1,700 Nora Cruisers (0 survivors) * 148 million Triphosian Fighters (12 million survivors) * 88 Phomos Monitors (12 survivors) Battle The Battle of Tavros 5, or the Battle of Maryam, started on October 12th, 17013. On hour 3, the majority of the Granolian fleet warped into the system, and by hour 7, the rest of the ships of the Trifecta had warped in. The Triphosian fleet stood on standby for 5 more hours until hour 12, when a single Granolian fighter charged into the Triphosian fleet and slammed into a frigate, destroying it. Hour 12:03, the Triphosian kinetic rounds finally reached the Trifecta and in hour 12:06, the Nora and Phomos arrived for the first time to fight. The Trifectan rounds reached the Coma Alliance in hour 12:10. When the first two volleys of fire had been exchanged, the Trifecta began to move forward, taking plenty of fire while also firing constant energy volleys. At 12:13, the first Granolian ship was destroyed, and at 12:15, the Twilight fired its cannon at Carbon's ship using 98% power. This blast heavily damaged Carbon's ship and he was forced to warp away. Lapis Lazuli took this opportunity and charged all Granolian fleets ahead of the rest of the Trifecta. At 12:25, the Granolian and Triphosian ships finally were in dogfighting range and the entire system was filled with energy beams and projectiles. Several Terran destroyers were thrust into a warp by Triphosian hacking and destroyed in FTL, mostly German and Russian. The American Fleet rendezvoused with the Granolians as the Alternians did the same. At 14:56, Gold's ship was destroyed, killing him in the process. The ship responsible for the destruction of Gold is unknown and likely did not survive the battle. Condesce Calbun's personal Glacier entered at 15:02 and destroyed Silver's ship, with Silver not inside of it. Platinum's ship turned towards the Twilight at 15:06 and fired its own hypercannon at full power directly towards the engines. This caused near-catastrophic damage to the Twilight, and it was forced 93,000 kilometers backwards. Unbeknownst to the Coma Alliance, Lapis Lazuli had been final plan to end the battle by Vriska Serket, who the move was named after. After granting permission for every ship wishing non-involvement with the Serket Charge leave, she directed nearly 130 million ships to all warp directly into Platinum's ship at once, including the Twilight. The entire Serket Fleet, the fleet consisting of Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert, Bray Sol, Shi Labu, and Skylla Koriga left. This created the largest single life-made detonation in the history of the multiverse. The Serket Light, using the Alternian Light Relay, was visible instantly throughout the entire universe, especially bright in Sagittarius, where it appeared as a small, blue light in the sky for nearly 50 years. The detonation created the Serket Rift, the largest subspace tear in existence. It is estimated that 48% of the entire Trifectan fleet was destroyed during the battle and nearly 89% of all Coma Alliance ships. Category:Battles